When Two Worlds Collide
Magic "Come on Mom!" I groaned and tugged at her hand. "Just a sec Lindsay..." she mumbled and resumed checking out the purses in the vendor's small cart. I'm Lindsay Cicero. I'm on vacation with my mom down in the British Isles. "Mom!" I growled and pulled her down the street while attracting attention of some locals. I heard them whisper, "What tourists," and "Americans are so impatient." Instead of countering, I just brushed the comments off. I was too excited to be daunted by them. Do you want to know why? I was about to visit the New Forest, The New Forest! It's that exact forest where the book series, Warriors, takes place. As you can see, I'm a big Warriors fan. "Please! Your wearing out the heels of my shoes!" my mom complained. I realized that in my haste I had started practically dragging her down the sidewalk. I blushed and let go of her wrist. She withdrew her hand and began rubbing it soberly. "Wow, for a thirteen year old you are sure strong." Mom grumbled and I giggled. "Sorry, but I'm so excited about visiting the place where the Warriors live!" I exclaimed and began twirling around as if I excpected the warriors to pop out of nowhere and join in. (A/N: Yeah, I dance in public. Is that a crime?...no comment) "Honey, once again, the warriors don't exist," My mom said, obviously embarrassed by my random dancing, "Now please stop. People are starting to stare." I glared at her and ceased my frolicing and started trudging forward again. It wasn't long until we reached the edge of the forest. I paused, my mouth gaping in awe. My mom didn't seem quite as impressed. "Okay, we're here. You go look around while I look at the dresses on that store at the corner of 31st and Rose." My mom said and ran down the street towards the shop. I rolled my eyes and ran excitedly into the forest. Being the fanatic that I was, I franticly ran through the forest and started rambling about how cool the trees were. "Oh my gosh is that an elm? Wow, this is so-" A soft meow cut of my ramblings. I turned around. A small silver tabby cat was sitting on the roots of a beech tree with its tail neatly curled around its paws. It cocked its head to one side and studied me with round blue eyes. I cooed at it. "Aww, come here kitty." I said and motioned it forward with my finger. It flicked an ear and ran further into the forest. I laughed and followed. After a few minutes, I grew tired and slowed my pace until I finally came to a stop. The cat saw that I had stopped my pursuit and stopped in its tracks. It meowed and turned to face me. I quirked an eyebrow at the strange cat. It just stared back as if it wanted me to chase after it. I smirked and stood up. The moment I stood up, the cat dashed off and I followed, though slower than before. As I ran, I noticed the cat was making sure to stay in my sights. I chased it until we came to a leaf filled clearing. The cat meowed and leapt into the shadows of the deep underbrush. I stepped forward and prepared to run again when something shiny caught my eye. I turned around and behind me was a puddle. But this was not just any puddle. It looked like a pool of liquid crystal. I winced as the sun reflected of the water and onto my face. I shrugged and tried to go after the cat again, but my feet had locked into place. I struggled to lift my feet. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled towards the pool by some kind of unknown force. I felt as if I was hypnotized by its dazzling sheen and I had leaned down to the point where my face was linear to the water. I searched for traces of my reflection, but the pool stayed perfectly blank. The force of the pool's allure was so strong that I extended my hand towards to touch the blob. I slowly reached forward and lightly touched the surface with the tip of my finger. Right at the moment I touched it, I felt my skin sear with fire and lose all fealing in my limbs. I sat perfectly frozen, drinking in the pain that flowed through me. You may think I would be afraid, but as I felt the pain, I also felt a strange pleasure from the excitement. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, the pulse throbbing in the back of my skull, the tingling sensation on the tips of my fingers. It felt so harsh yet so strangly comforting. Yet, my terror overruled my excitement and I felt a scream bunch up in my throat. I clenched my eyes tightly shut and slowly descended into a dizzying blackness. Awaken Ugh, my head I slowly opened my eyes. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to me. I was in the clearing where I had chased that silver cat. Where is that cat any way? I shook myself and struggled to my paws. Wait, paws!?! Yes, I had propped myself on four dainty cat paws. I flopped down onto my bottom and studied my paw. It was small and white with long, neatly sharpened claws. "I'm glad to see you've finally waken." My ears somehow flattened and angled towards the source of the greeting. Impulse, I guess. Slowly, the siver cat stepped into the open. Now I had the chance to study her without the desire to cuddle and squeeze her blinding me. She was tall with long slender legs and a lithe body. Hey face was diamond shaped and her muzzle was sharp. Her blue eyes glinted with impatience and I lowered my gaze, embarrassed. The cat stopped and looked at me, astonished. "Your eyes..." she murmured. "Yeah, my eyes." I huffed and stood up. She stared at me hard, almost hard enough to make me squirm. "What emotion do you feel when I do this?" the cat said and started rubbing my back. I purred and said, "I feel relaxed." She looked at my eyes and her own widened. "What do you feel when I do this?" She then swiped a paw across my face. I hissed in pain as I hit the ground. "That makes me furious! What the heck was that for?!?" "It's the one they sent." the silver tabby whispeed, her gaze distant. "Whatever," I mumbled, "Wait, what is your name anyway?" Her amused expression taunted me as she answered. "My name is Brightspirit."